


King of Wands

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The sixth in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck





	King of Wands

**Author's Note:**

> These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> For the face card of kings, I knew I wanted to use Sith, since one of the important aspects of kings is power and that's what Dark Side guys want. All of the characters who are kings are also holders of secular power as well as Force power. Darth Sideous works in the same suit as Anakin, since their destinies are so closely intertwined. He was also important to Ventress, who I put as queen in this suit. Sideous was the one who basically gave the hit order on her that made her leave Dooku and her full commitment to the Dark Side.  
> For the setting and references, I knew I wanted him in an office, since that's his habitat. Since he should be holding his 'wand' I put him in the set where he was when Mace Windu came to arrest him and his light saber first appeared. Sideous' lightsaber is supposedly an artifact that had been dormant for centuries before this moment. As for his hood, I just wanted to represent that he's in transition to being the Emperor and a throwback to that shot in 'Phantom Menace' at Qui Gon's funeral where you realize he's the Sith Master. Kind of a symmetry with that moment as he's revealed in this one.  
> On the throne of the Rider Waite card at the king's feet is a salamander or a lizard, which represents the element. The suit of wands symbolizes fire. Here, I put a miniature version of a Dagobah sleen from 'Empire Strikes Back'. Here, a little joke on Sideous, the green lizard represents Yoda, who although he doesn't defeat Sideous himself, he survived (regeneration, represented by the salamander) and was able to train a new Jedi. (I might have given this all waaaaaaay too much thought. But I continue unabashed and amused.)

[LINK HERE: KING OF WANDS](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/160728034555)


End file.
